1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to chewing gum compositions which contain hydrogenated starch hydrolysate and, optionally, glycerine and which are further formulated with carboxy methyl cellulose to ameliorate the tendency of such formulations to otherwise stick to the machinery in which they are made and/or to the packaging materials in which they are packaged.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Present advances in the art of formulating chewing gum have dictated that such products be made with relatively large amounts of aqueous solutions of hydrogenated starch hydrolysate.
The hydrogenated starch hydrolysate has been found useful as a stabilizing agent for aspartame in various products such as chewing gum. See in this regard for example U.S. patent application Ser. No. 677,716 filed Dec. 4, 1984, in the names of D. R. Friello et al and entitled "Comestible Containing Moisture, CaCO.sub.3 and Shelf Storage Stabilized L-Aspartic Acid Derivative; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 677,717 filed Dec. 4, 1984 in the names of D. R. Friello, et al. and entitled "Comestible Containing Moisture And Shelf Storage Stabilized L-Aspartic Acid Derivative." The disclosures of these patent applications are incorporated herein by reference.
When the products of these U.S. patent applications are made with the commercially available aqueous solutions of hydrogenated starch hydrolysate they tend to have relatively high moisture contents, of the order of about 5 to 8%.
Glycerine, which is a hygropscopic material, has also been proposed for use in relatively large amounts as a softening agent in chewing gum, see in this regard for example European Patent Application No. 82670 and International Patent Application WO No. 84-10693.
The Products made with the hydrogenated starch hydrolysate, alone, or with the glycerine, because of their relatively large moisture contents, and optionally, due to the hygroscopic nature of the glycerine, tend to sweat and to have a tendency to stick to the machinery in which they are made and to the wrapping materials in which they are packaged. The sticking of the chewing gum formulations to the machinery slows down the efficiency of the production process and the sticking of the final chewing gum products to the wrapping materials detracts from the aesthetics of the products in the eyes of the consuming public. The sweating phenomena is caused during the manufacturing process by the need for relatively high mixing temperatures of the order of 150.degree. F. The sticking phenomena may also be caused by a slight sweating and/or dewing of the product during storage of the packaged products at relative humidity conditions of 35% RH at 25.degree. C.
The term "sweating" as used herein means the migration of moisture from the interior of the mass of the formulation or product to the surface thereof. The term "dewing" as used herein means the absorbance of moisture, from the atmosphere, onto the surface of a product.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,273,425 discloses the use of ethyl cellulose to reduce tack in chewing gum. U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,091 discloses the use of various thickening agents, such as carboxymethyl cellulose, in chewing gum containing certain slip agents or texturizing agents.
EPA Pat. No. 109,771, published May 30, 1984, discloses the use of certain agglomerating agents for the purposes of agglomerating dry powdery mixtures containing dipeptide sweeteners such as aspartame to protect the shelf life, and to improve the solubility of the dipeptide. The agglomerating agents are aqueous solutions comprising colorant, organic acid and binding agent. The binding agent may be certain dextrins, corn syrup solids, high fructose corn syrup solids, modified starches and gums. The gums may be pectin, xanthan gum, gum arabic, or carboxymethyl cellulose. The agglomerating process produces an encapsulated form of the dipeptide sweetener which is thus protected against contact with moisture during the storage thereof in dry form.
Prior to the present invention, it has been difficult to provide chewing gum products made with aqueous hydrogenated starch hydrolysate, and, optionally, glycerine, and which do not present sticking problems during the manufacturing and storage stages in the commercialization of such products.
An object of the present invention, therefore, is to provide storage stable chewing gum formulations and products which contain aqueous hydrogenated starch hydrolysate and, optically, glycerin, and which have a greatly reduced tendency to sweat and to stick or adhere to the machinery in which they are made and/or to the packaging materials in which they are packaged.